


Паранойя в курилке

by torri_jirou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Скажи, Руки, я похож на шлюху? – спросил Уруха, тревожно глядя на друга, когда они сидели в курительной комнате токийской телестудии.<br/>Руки от удивления поперхнулся дымом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паранойя в курилке

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик тоже написан в 2008 году, тогда я еще только начинала знакомиться с группой и не очень курила, кто у них там лидер и зачем он вообще нужен. Поэтому написано так, как написано. Менять что-то уже нет смысла, просто примите оговорку к сведению.

— Скажи, Руки, я похож на шлюху? – спросил Уруха, тревожно глядя на  
друга, когда они сидели в курительной комнате токийской телестудии.  
Руки от удивления поперхнулся дымом.  
— С чего ты это взял, балда?  
— Да, ты понимаешь, — Уруха стряхнул пепел, помолчал немного и, набравшись смелости, продолжил, — со мной уже третий день что-то странное творится. Позавчера собрался поужинать, гёдза поджарил, соус там, все дела... и вдруг меня как стукнуло: "Какая же ты, Уруха, шлюха!" Так себе вслух и сказал. И до того горько стало, что даже есть расхотелось.  
— Почему какая, а не какой? — осторожно поинтересовался Руки.  
— Шлюха — она какая, — Уруха задумчиво поглядел на тлеющий кончик сигареты и решил признаваться до конца:  
— А еще, ты не поверишь, мне постоянно хочется мурлыкать.  
— Это как?  
— Ну, как-то вот так: "Руки, милый, я хочу тебя", — гитарист попытался издать вибрирующие горловые звуки, но голос дрогнул, и на глаза набежали слезы.  
Руки не знал даже, как реагировать, поэтому неловко пошутил:  
— Не плачь, Уруха, хочешь сахару?  
— Да иди ты, — сердито огрызнулся тот, смахивая слезы, — это вообще кошмар уже, со вчерашнего дня глаза на мокром месте.  
— Так ты говоришь, это три дня назад началось? — уточнил Руки, что-то прикидывая в уме.  
— Ага, как раз когда ты к родным уехал, а что?  
— Да так...  
— Нет уж, колись давай. Я тут перед тобой наизнанку вывернулся, а ты…  
— Ладно, не кипятись, — Руки примирительно похлопал Уруху по коленке, тот невольно вздрогнул. — Если честно, то со мной тоже... не все в порядке.  
— Тоже мурлыкать хочется?  
— Если бы, хуже намного. Позавчера... меня донимала мысль, что я должен отдаться Аою в туалете второсортного бара...  
— Зачем тебе надо отдаваться Аою? — возмутился Уруха, — Да еще в туалете.  
— А зачем тебе мурлыкать? — отрезал Руки.  
— Ладно, уел. Но это позавчера было, сейчас уже прошло все?  
— Угу, прошло, — Руки помрачнел и сделал несколько глубоких затяжек. — Теперь я хочу похитить Кая.  
— О, хосспади, зачем?!!  
— Не знаю, — простонал вокалист, хватаясь за голову, — но мне хочется, нет, не хочется! О, черт! Короче, отвезти его на тайную квартиру, приковать к батарее…  
— К чему приковать? Что еще за батарея?!!  
— Да не знаю, такая штука железная на стене под окном. Очень удобно всех приковывать.  
— Ага, приковывать, значит. И что потом? – Уруха жутко заинтересовался, — Что ты хочешь, то есть не хочешь делать с Каем?  
Руки выглядел совершенно потерянно. Он уткнулся взглядом в пустую стену и хрипло выдавил из себя:  
— И без перерыва сладко насиловать.  
— Ну, знаешь, — начал было Уруха, но тут за его спиной раздался пугающе вкрадчивый голос.  
— Что, прям сладко-сладко? — в дверном проеме стоял Кай и с угрожающим видом постукивал барабанными палочками по ладони.  
— Кай, я тебя умоляю. Можно подумать, у меня есть тайная квартира, — Руки затушил окурок и потянулся за новой сигаретой.  
Уруха предупредительно щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— И, вообще, — вступился он за друга, — у нас трудности и мы пытаемся с ними как-то разобраться. А ты, беззаботный счастливчик, можешь идти и радоваться жизни в другом ме... — Уруха осекся на полуслове, что-то во взгляде Кая подсказало ему — не беззаботный и не счастливчик.  
— Ха, нашего полку прибыло. Что, Руки, примем его в клуб анонимных сексуальных маньяков и шизофреников?  
— Можно, — Руки предельно элегантно стряхнул пепел с сигареты и откинулся на спинку стула, — Ну, здравствуй, Кай, наш анонимный сексуальный маньяк и шизофреник. Проходи, присаживайся и расскажи нам о своей проблеме, которая, дай я угадаю, — началась три дня назад.  
— Хватит издеваться, черти. Я хочу Рейте изменить.  
— А что, у вас с Рейтой что-то есть? – округлил глаза Руки.  
— Н-неет… вроде бы… пока что не было… — Кай вздохнул, — но изменить уже хочется.  
— С кем изменить-то? – решил уточнить Уруха.  
Кай закрыл глаза и отчаянно прошептал:  
— Со всеми. Даже с Аюми Хамасаки.  
— О, боже! — вслед за ним прошептал Уруха, — с ней-то зачем?  
— Черт возьми! — взорвался вдруг Руки, — Уруха, ты что, совсем отупел, других слов не знаешь?!  
— А что ты на меня сразу кричишь? — обиделся Уруха, размазывая по щекам слезы.  
— Ох, ну прости, я не хотел. Не плачь, Уруха. Хочешь сахару? — Руки обнял его и осторожно погладил по голове, — Я сначала подумал, что ты слишком легко отделался.  
— Интересно, это мы одни такие везучие? — Кай достал сигарету, но, вместо того чтобы закурить, только мял ее пальцами.  
— Не одни, — в курилку вошел Аой в обнимку с гитарой. При виде его, Кай шарахнулся в дальний угол комнаты, а Руки на всякий случай встал так, чтобы Уруха оказался между ним и Аоем.  
— Подслушивал? — сердито спросил он.  
— Подслушивал, — печально согласился Аой, — я теперь за всеми подслушиваю и подглядываю. Ни одну замочную скважину пропустить не могу, глаз уже застудил от сквозняков.  
— За... — Уруха открыл рот, но, быстро поглядев на Руки, успел вовремя заткнуться и лишь сочувственно всхлипнул.  
— А в гитару чего вцепился? — спросил из своего угла Кай.  
— Да чтобы руки хоть чем-то занять, а то не могу больше. Каждые пятнадцать минут хочется... мозоли уже натер.  
— Где нате...? — Уруха не успел договорить, как Руки зажал его рот ладонью.  
Аой устало опустился в кресло возле двери. Воцарилась гнетущая тишина.  
— Кого хороним? — от громкого голоса Рейты все вздрогнули.  
— Лидер, у нас проблемы. Похоже на массовый психоз, — Руки коротко обрисовал ситуацию.  
— А, ерунда, забейте, — отмахнулся Рейта, — это какая-то фанатка про нас фанфик пишет. Пара дней и все пройдет.  
Но потом Рейта посмотрел на заплаканного Уруху, изможденного Аоя, очень аккуратно поправил повязку на носу и сказал Каю:  
— Ты только не обижайся, родной, но знаешь, я, пожалуй, эти два дня подержу тебя взаперти. Мало ли что.  
Кай так опешил, что лишь безропотно кивнул.  
— Руки, а у тебя точно нет тайной квартиры? — спросил Аой, еще крепче вцепляясь в гитару.  
— Нет... к сожалению, — ответил Руки и тут же вскрикнул, потому что забыл убрать ладонь от лица Урухи и тот со злостью укусил его за палец.  
— Сахару не хочу! — зарыдал он, — Рейта, это точно за два дня пройдет? Я с ума сойду столько плакать!  
— Должно пройти, — успокоил его лидер — судя по симптомам, дольше не продлится.  
Затем Рейта окинул всю группу строгим взглядом и скомандовал:  
— Ну, все, хватит прохлаждаться, марш репетировать.  
— Какая репетиция, Рейта, у нас телешоу через сорок минут!  
— Вот. Я же говорю, фанфик кто-то пишет.  
И Рейта собрался выйти из курилки, но замялся на пороге, как будто что-то забыл. Наконец, он облегченно вздохнул:  
— Уф, вспомнил! — окинув группу на сей раз торжествующим взглядом, Рейта возвестил: — За мной, принцессы!


End file.
